


Enemies or Allies?

by cutsycat



Series: Mystery Dinner: A Tony/Kort Story [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Kort are at a mystery dinner. Most of the guests are CIA agents and their target is Tony. Too bad for them, he's more than prepared to handle whatever they bring.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: Mystery Dinner: A Tony/Kort Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060478
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Enemies or Allies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 16: Kissing/Mistletoe of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/277570.html).
> 
> Note: This can be seen as a sequel to We Need An Excuse, but you don't have to have read that one to enjoy this one.

Tony eyed Kort as he heard the rest of the party guests, chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“You didn’t tell me that this mystery dinner featured mistletoe.”

“It’s Christmas. What parties don’t feature mistletoe?” Kort pointed out.

“True,” Tony murmured. “Shall we?”

Kort simply leaned in and dropped a peck on Tony’s lips. Tony intent on punishing Kort for not warning him and also staking his claim for all to see, put a hand around Kort’s neck and nipped at Kort’s lips until they opened allowing his tongue to plunder Kort’s mouth. They were both out of breath when they finally pulled apart to smile at each other. Hooting and hollering surrounded them as they finally made their way into the party, most of it directed at Kort though it seemed to be good natured in general.

Tony carefully took in their location, noting that the kitchen had been separated from the rest of the open areas of the house with menus hanging from the ceiling and folding tables in the doorway with pads of paper for people to write their order on. Tony was curious what this menu was about and headed over with Kort trailing after him. Tony couldn’t help chuckling at the names. It read like a cocktail menu.

“The first year they did the full thing where everyone had to try everything on the menu and it was a three course meal, but it was determined that it was too much work that way and that a single course meal was better and more entertaining. Though, of course, you can always order seconds if you’re still hungry.”

“Is the menu always this sexual?” Tony quirked an eyebrow as he contemplated the menu.

“No. I think they did that because they heard ‘Sex Machine’ was coming.”

“Oh god. Really?”

“Yep.” Kort smirked. 

“Is that nickname in my CIA profile?”

“Of course. We’re very thorough.”

Tony shook his head and placed an order for buttsex, sex on my face, red-headed slut, and cock sucking cowboy. He encouraged Kort to place his order as well. Kort ended up with a piece of ass, sex with an alligator, angel’s tit, and hot dick.

With their orders placed, they mingled amongst the other guests. Tony had quite the crowd around him, while Kort was catching up with a couple of close friends or at least a step above acquaintances. Everyone seemed to want to know what ‘Sex Machine’ was doing with a guy like Kort. One even went so far as to indicate that he had experience with Kort and that the guy was decent, but a little on the stiff side and how could that be enough for Tony.

“Did you ever consider that Kort was tense because of you? I must admit, I’ve only found him to be very flexible.” Tony smiled coyly at the offending CIA agent.

The others laughed, furthering the guy’s embarrassment. Tony received many nods of approval for that one. He could only assume that whoever that agent was that he wasn’t well liked. Not that Tony thought Kort was either, but he knew he was the outsider here and that in this case the CIA would tend to look after their own. 

Tony heard his and Kort’s name called from the kitchen and made his apologies to the group to go retrieve his food, signalling to Kort to join him. Kort nodded and made a gesture for 5 more minutes. Tony smiled and moved to wait near the food for Kort.

Of course, standing near the kitchens did nothing to stop the interrogation from Kort’s fellow CIA agent. A different set of agents than the one he just left made their way over ostensibly to see what his meal ended up being, but really they just wanted to grill Tony and see if they could get dirt on him or on Kort. Tony just grinned and leaned against a wall while letting the agents tie themselves in knots trying to get him to admit to something confidential or a deep dark secret.

It wasn’t too much longer that Kort finally showed up. He slipped a hand around Tony’s waist and led him to the table where completed orders were placed. Tony couldn’t help laughing when he saw what Kort had ordered. 

“How did you get an actual meal?” Kort complained.

“It was easy. You just had to translate properly.”

“No, seriously, how did you get an actual meal?” another agent spoke up.

Tony shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard. I’m sure plenty of you could do it.”

The agent handling the food murmured, “Actually, you’re the only one who ordered an actual meal. Everyone else has ended up with some weird mish mash of dessert and entree or soup without a spoon or something of that ilk.”

“I guess I’m just lucky then.” Tony winked at Trent.

Kort couldn’t resist giving Tony a chaste kiss. “Mon chéri, you are amazing.”

“Thanks, darling.” Tony squeezed Trent’s hand, before returning his attention to his meal. 

Most of the CIA agents filtered away to let them eat in private. Only a few dared to stick around to interact with the obviously talented and dangerous man from NCIS. There was some genial ribbing about Kort’s plate of food. He’d ended up with polenta and spinach topped with vanilla ice cream, a baked potato with chocolate sauce and some zeppoli and absolutely no silverware.

“Do you want my fork?” Tony offered after he finished his plate.

“Thanks, caro.” Kort shook his head. Tony had quickly eaten his mac and cheese with broccoli one one side and tomato on the other side, but Kort’s food was still quite the melty mess. Still Trent gamely ate the food, though Tony caught a few downturns of the mouth from displeasure at the flavors. 

Tony hadn’t known what to expect when he’d agreed to go to this mystery dinner instead of attending Senior’s stuffy old dinner party, but Tony didn’t regret it in the slightest. It was nice to meet some of the people that Kort worked with outside of a dangerous situation. Plus, he knew that he’d comported himself well and as such they would be more likely to want to be allies than enemies of him should they have the choice between the two in the future. Still he was glad to be home and alone with Trent once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
